Bishonen and Their Trainers
by Ana Kisuto
Summary: Bishonen, Bishonen, Bishojo, Fighting, and did I mention Bishonen?
1. Training Battles and the waking of the b...

Welcome to Adobe GoLive 4

It destroys me, my dak twin sighed.  
Your just a sore loser, I smilled. I looked at my other twin, she was the dark side of the two, there was always a dark one. Her hair was long and black, her eyes would be green if she didn't always wear shades, she alway wore a leather trench coat, she would always take it off in a fight so as not to ruin it, short shirt with sits up the sides, she had a black halter on and a spiked dog coller. She always wore black leather boots up to her knee.   
Her Bishonen were Duo Bat, Goth TK, Trent, Piccolo, Nephrte, Disuke, and Clow Reed with his new and improved Clow Cards. Her main fighters are Duo Bat, he was mainly more for comic relief, they are extremely hard to find, so he's more for bragging. He drains the life out of the opnent, he gets stronger as he saps life, and he was quite cute, she has Goth TK, he was like the normal TK, except goth and rare, he eats mainly pins, and secretly has a crush on Davis. She has Nephrite, he can controll the stars, they bow to his every whim. She also has Clow Reed, it's said that you can never catch this Bishie, she didn't catch it, but she won it in a poker game, with lots of other stuff. Her other goth Bishonen is Trent, he belongs to a group named Mystik Spyral, he plays the gituar, he uses it to kill off his enemys, and can fix or trash anything, expecilly amps. She keeps her other two in her room, to help clean, as she puts it. She leaves Davis home because he is common and weak, she only keeps him because he's the spawn of the Devil,' as she so kindly puts it. She keeps Piccolo there because he dosn't like her much, and dosen't listen.   
Okay, so you won. It destroys me. my Goth twin growled, You can play with Davis now. He needs it.  
I sould here a small squeeky Hey,' Off in the distance.  
See ya' Goth growled.  
Bye Goth Ryoko, I sqeeked.  
Whatever, Ryoko my goth twin sighed. Out parents thought it would be funny if they named us the same thing. IMost people, to avoid confusion, call her goth, and I eithr fangirl or just Ryoko.   
  
************* The Next Morning ****************  
  
I arose form my bed, as my eyes scanned the black room, lighted only by the sunlight peeking thorugh my black curtains. I still don't see why my Bishonen don't like me to board up the windows. I saw Davis, the panty theif as Goth TK so rightfully calls him, sleeping with his hand in Piccolo's clothes chest, near the right end, where he keeeps his underpants, boxers no less. I saw Goth TK, the Bishie that I adore, and call my soul mate, currled up in a corner with a mallet, a woden stake, a rolled up news paper, a Corss, a box full of pins, a can of anti-dark-harted-patamon spray, and the book full of his tormented poems. The Duo bat was upsidedown on the roof, over my bed, he says it in case he falls, he'll have a soft place to land. It would destroy me if he wern't so cute. Trent was lying on the couch, that was pushed up to my padded wall, he keeps saying it reminds him of a Bishojo that he once liked, i destroys me. His hand was drapping off of the couch onto Piccolo's bald green head. Piccolo, had a sleep bubble, he always managed to look manly, even in his sleep, his man like ego devastates the gloomy atmosphere of my lair. Clow was sitting back agint the wall, like always, he had fallen asleep with his card book in his hands. His long black hair was drapeing on the on the floor, it is one of the few things I savor in my room. Nephrite's hair was perfect, even in his sleep, it mkes me feel futile.   
I sat up forgetting abot Duo Bat's braid, ever since his accident with the lawnmower, he has been afraid of anthin that touches his hair. Duo bat let out a ominous scream, Goth TK sat up and raised the mallet and the wooden spike and slammed it down peircing Piccolo's foot. Piccolo started to scream, he grappled Trents hand. Making him sit up and scream. He sat up imeditly, flinging the pillow that was on his chest smacking Nepphrite in the face, Nephrite jupped and accidently hit Clow in the face. Clow jupped being awaken in such a manner, he toss his card book hitting the top of Piccolo's chest. Slamming the lid down upon Davis' arm. The panty theif jumpped and and yawned, Aw, Mom, but these are not Tai's pannties.  
I Choked back on laughing, i failed. All of the Bishonen grew sighlent, even in the amount of pain they were in, they all turned to look at me, except for Davis who pulled out a pair of pink boxers from piccolo's chest and was snuggling with them. I had done something the Bishonen have never heard, i laughed, i do laugh but it is always odious. She..... she...... she..... she laughed, Naphrite gasped.  
It destroys me, Goth TK added.  
yelled, i you don't get back to you agony I'll double you training. I had said the bewitchment spell, they all started to tend to theri wounds. I was quite mirthful.   
I arose form my bed, i walke over to my closet and opened the door. I seized a pair of blac knee high boots, my trenchcoat, blac leather gauntlentets, a black mini skirt that was shreddedat the bottom, and a black shirt with the words Goth in old english lettering. I gaited down the hall, to the bathroom, I changed there and put on my black lipstick, eyeshadow, liner, and my white powder. I place a silver ring on my middle finger, it covered the entire length of it. I put on my trench coat, followed by my shades.   
I emerged form the bath room I braided my long black hair on the way to the kitchen. How's it going? my fan girl for a sister squeeked. Her bishonen were all there, around her. White knight leo like to play masqurade, he caled himself Mystere, I think he's a nut. Van has an enourmus nose, Goth TK put it like this, Small Hair, Big Noses, it annihilates my eye balls.' Tenchi, is a popular Bishonen among the Boshojo, and the trainers. Honestly I think hes cute, if only they had a goth version. Li was only ten, he could use the clow cards, he's always asking my bishie, Clow, if he could have some. I keep telling Clow to say no. Fiore is an alien type bishie, he has green skin, and his hair is blue with a little bit of pink. Pink destroys me. he last one is Angemon, Goth TK says it's an unholy angel, i can't blame him, not after what I saw him doing to the Angewomon.   
Mornings suck, I muttered as Trent passed me the coffe.   
Wow, Piccolo, you decided to join us? Fangirl squeeled.  
So I'm up early, he muttered under his breath. Thanks, TK  
Davis stumbled into the room. Well, looked who decided to join us. Nephrite smiled.  
Clow never spoke much, Did youenjoy your pink boxers? but when he did it was good.  
Davis growled, Someone planted them I swear. The entire table strted to laugh. Goth TK, Trent, and I didn't.   
i have one quesion Piccolo. Duo Bat asked. What exactil were you doing with pink boxers?  
Piccolo blushed as much as his manly ego let slip. It was a mistake in the wash. honest The table burst into haughter aain, with it's exceptions.   
After breakfast I gatherd all of my bishies, we all went outside. Okay, girls. We're gonna practice our form of fighting stances. i barked at the line of hansome bishies.  
Do we have o do it from the ball? Davis squeeked.  
I smiled, Hai, last time you and three other people got stuck in them. and once I opened the ball you were a heap.'  
Can we plase start the training? Clow asked.  
Hai, we will begin now, I'll go down the line, you will retrn to your ball fivet imes, understand?  
All of them muttered.  
I muttered my spell, Janell taught me to sumon objects, I use for my Bishi Balls. I reached my hand into he pocket of my trenchcoat, and produced seven of them. I place them in a line infront of my self, in the order that the bishies were standing. I picked the first one and called out my first ill-fated victom. he slowly walked forward, as if his number had been called.   
He asked.  
I picked up his ball, it had a silver sprial wrapped around the top back part. I started, return to your confinment zone! A black light blinked, once it faded, Trent was in the Ball. I was holding it, I looked down at it and said, Trent? You okay in there?  
He awnserd with, A little cramped   
I smiled an evil one and held the ball out ward and yelled. Trent! I evoke thee form thy confinement zone. Relese thy belligerence against thine foes! Go! The go' part at the end destroys me. It is mandatory, I don't like it.   
In an almost dazzling white light Trent stood there with his gitaur, around his neck, he was standing straight, and faceing me. I was almost impressed, but one thing, Aren't you supposed to be faceing the other way? I asked.  
Trent sighed, There's on pleaseing her, Piccolo growled.  



	2. Goth T.K.'s poems

Welcome to Adobe GoLive 4

  
******************* Five Minutes Later *******************  
  
I can't believe how hard she trains her Bishies! I said to my Bishies.  
I think hard work isn't a thing to be afraid of, White Knight Leo sighed as he leaned up against a tree.   
It is when you refer to her. Besides, I think she's way to dark for comfort. Fiore sighed.   
Yeah, and what's up with Goth TK? And his hair height obsession. Some bishies would think my hair is not all that small. Van said while looking at Angemon.  
Hey! At least yours isn't THAT bad, I'm an unholy angel. You merely defiled his eyeballs.' Angemon said looking at Van. There's been some problems with the two ever since Angemon learned Van had wings too.  
'Hey! She's MY sister! I was offended, sure she's dark and gloomy, but she's blood. I know she thinks Goth TK is her soul mate and all, but she tells me the poems he writes. I have no choice but to tell them. I mean they are my bishies, but when they start to bad mouth my sister and her bishies I have to do something!  
Tenchi sighed, We didn't mean to offend you or your sister in any way.. he was interrupted.  
I just don't like her bishies munch. Li sighed. And I think I speak for all of us. Here.  
There was a sea full of yep' he got it right' and I could have said it better.' I was disgusted! It was MY sister and HER bishies they were talking about. It's said that a Trainer is no better than her bishies, and let's face it, they are all like her in one way or another.   
I wonder when we are going to get to fight someone else other than her demented goth fighters? Fiore sighed.   
I think the thing thats worse is that they beat us every time, Van sighed. We beat them for the first time yesterday, and we only did that because she was distracted by Dark Wings. Dark Wings was the name all of my Bishies gave Duo Bat.   
I thought for a moment, I'd like to fight other people too! I know! I'll talk to Goth and than we can go on a road trip. Without the car though, Angemon wiped it out after a mishap on our practice. It basically set the lawn mower off, and than it exploded after running under the cars gas tank, I must admit, it was a pretty impressive explosion. Hey! Let me ask her! A lot of trainers my age go out! I bet if I ask her nicely we can go out and fight!   
We'd all love that, but I know in one way or another she'll wind up coming along. You know her, the third wheel, next to Davis. Angemon growled, breaking his starving contest with Van.  
Well, I think its a good thing! If we get into some sort of trouble she can get us out! Now to be rude or anything I think that...... I was interrupted by a slightly deeper and darker voice identical to mine.   
That you bishonen's powers suck compared to mine. It was Goth. I was thinking a trip might make my Bishies a little stronger, besides your wimps need all the help they can get.  
I saw all of my Bishonen growl out of the corner of my eye. Her bishies walked up behind her, in a straight military line. I'm guessing The Panty Thief and I are staying here again, am I right? Piccolo sounded unhappy and rather bored.  
My sister turned her head soon followed by her body, the way she did it made her look like she didn't want to turn around but she had to.   
Both Davis and Piccolo along with some of hers and my bishies looked shocked. YOU MEAN I GET TO GO!?! Davis screamed with excitement.  
Goth smiled another evil smile, like they all are, and simply said. No, you will stay with one of my friends. She turned to look at piccolo. But you my friend will come, as long as you heed all commands I say. This will be a part of your training. All of my others, except Davis, have done this. If you prove your worth you may go places. Goth turned to me, You better have your Bishonen ready to fight with all they got. I'm not going to fight all of the battles, you understand?  
I nodded my head, she sounded like she was older than me, which she was by four minutes. She has gone on adventures, but only for a week at a time. She keeps telling dad that she is going to visit her friend and is taking her bishies for protection. He buys it every time, but how was she going to break it to him this time? I'm I mean We're ready! I smiled as I motioned with a motion with my fist meaning fight.  
All goth did was smile an even more grim smile, Good, meet me at the kitchen table tonight before we cook dinner, DO NOT HAVE YOUR BISHONEN WITH YOU! I'll tell our patriarch about our plans, just let me do the talking. She smiled and turned away. Piccolo followed her like a big green puppy dog, he was happy he wasn't going to rot in the house this trip.  
  
******************* Before Dinner ********************  
  
I smiled, it was almost supper time, I was going to talk my patriarch into letting us go on a trip. First I had to dispose of the bishonen. I looked around my room, all of them were packing. I can't let them know that I was going to get rid of them. I smiled, this was going to be fun, Goth TK first. I slowly walked over to him. This was going to be easy, I pointed out the window, than I leaned down to his ear and whispered. Don't tell the others, but the dark hearted bishojo MiMi is going to strike tonight. There is no way of stoping her. I leande closer to his ear and whispered a little softer. She's after your soul.   
After the last word he looked up and yelled, NOT THE MIMI!!! and with that he ran out the door to my lair and into the night. He stood by my tree with my initals engraved into it. It's popular bishonen legend that if a certain object is created or planted on the day of your birth nothing can get you. I say it's a load of Horse dung.   
My next victom was Duo Bat. Still an easy one. I walked over to him and pointed out the door and whispered into his ear. The lawnmower is going to strike, in a firey doom. Duo Bat flew out the door, literally.  
Third victim, Davis, Oh! Look do I see a fresh pair of Tai's panties on the lawn!?!   
Davis perked up and yelled Ohh! Where!!!! Another easy bishie out of the house.   
Next victim, Clow, I walked up to him and calmly said, I see a wild bit of magic waiting to be tamed, go and see. Clow calmly walked out the door. Bishies are cute, but not all that bright.   
Next Victim, Trent, and here's where it'll get more dificult. I glided to him and hung off of his sholder and looked past him to see what he was doing. He was more buff than he looks, he looked at me like I was nuts, and said What type of favor do you want?  
I gave my best elusive smile and muttered as sweetly as pure evil would alow. I hissed through the smile, What makes you expect that I need a favor. I gave him a puppy dog look, Can't a trainer cuddle with her bishies?  
I was scaring him, good. He looked at me as if I was some type of freak fangirl. I'll go outside. He said as he left. That seemed much harder than it sounds.  
Next victim, Nephrite. Lets think what his weaknesses are, hummm, he dosen't like it when his hair is messed up, but he's not like Duo Bat or Goth TK he's not so esily fooled, he dosen't like to be yelled at, but if I yell at him he'll become disloyal he's one of my best fighters so I can't do that, he dosen't like to be grouped, no he likes it so that won't work on him like trent, he dosen't like the Sailor Scouts, but I'm not going to catch a Sailor Scout Bishojo just to get him outside. What would work? I walked over to him to see what he was doing, he was packing, he put in a hairbrush. I could say that there is a hairbrush sell in the front yard, no, he's not Davis, he'd laugh, that would destroy me. He put in a little bit of mail, it was a note from a bishojo he liked, he lives on the other side of the world, they keep in touch often. I could say he had some mail from her, and than make him go outside to get it. No, fangirl, dad, or I normaly get it, It wouldn't work. Than he put a picture of his Bishojo into his bag, no, I couldn't tell him she's on the lawn, that's just plain bird brained. I sighed, I'll never get him out of the room. He looked up and looked around the room, he stood up and than noticed me, Hey, where are the others? That's it, he's a socal type bishonen, he follows wat ever the others are doing.   
On the plot, I said, in a matter-of-fact tone.  
Nephrite looked shocked. I thought I heard Goth TK screaming, but that's not unusual. He stood up and started to leave the room muttering, The stupid gits leaving me here, as if I wern't popular. It was quite hard not to laugh.   
My next victim is Piccolo, I never know if it'll be hard or not. It mostly depends on how many plows I inflict to his male ego that day. Today there haven't been much, but I think hes warmed up to me since I told him he could go. I walke up to him. There is only one way to get him out, it is to try. He turned around, I jumped, he looked at me. Let me guess you will use you goth female wiles to get me to go outside and sit under your tree? Am I right?  
Well, that's a first, I guess that boost to is pride made him perceptive. that was the first thing that came to my mind. No one has ever caught me off gaurd. Not even my sister, but Piccolo?   
I'll go outside. He said in his deep manily voice. It destroys me. He left the lair. Now to deal with Dad.  



	3. Butt kissing and the boredom of the bish...

Welcome to Adobe GoLive 4

************ Before the argument ************  
No, Fiore, Li didn't mean pink makes you gay! I squeeked.   
Yes, I did. Li snapped in the corner.   
Fiore growled as hi fingernails grew long, like feddy Crooder's gloves. Their good in battle, but I don't like fighting in my room. I held back Fiore. Calm down, rember no fighting in my room. Please. I tryed to sound strong even though I was near tears. I never like to see my Bishonen fight. My sister says that's what will make me and my Bishonen weak. i guess I didn't sound like I was strong, my voice wavered as I spoke. Please, don't fight.  
Next thing I heard Li squeal, than I heard a dark voice growl, Li, apologize. NOW. Unless you want to stay here with Davis. I looked up from trying to hold back the alein to see Goth holding Li by the ear. Next thing I know Fiore screeched, his nails went back to normal size, I saw Goth holding him off the ground a few feet by his shirt neck.No I don't want you to fight, you understand? She yelled at him. I was now standing, looking at goth holding up a full grown bishie in one hand and Li by the ear in the other. Now, don't you give Fangirl any beef, you undersand? Or you'll awnser to me. Both my bishies nodded their heads, Li in pain and Fiore in fear. She said as she dropped Fiore to the floor, and let go of Li's ear pulling him off balance and forcing him to the floor. Now get outside you two, with the rest of them. Both of my bishies quickily scrambled off their feet and ran out the door.   
I just stood there staring there blankly. All that was running through my mind was thoughts about acting up like this when we're away from home. Without goth there Fiore may have wound up killing Li. My bad thoughts were interrupted by a voice that was a little softer than what was yelling at my bishies. Your too soft.  
I studdered.  
Your too soft, they need to now that your boss. That's why I don't get any fights, except in the ring. Ring was a term used by my twin and I for the area that our bishies fight in. He Bishies never fight. but if they do they know that they'll have to awnser to her. Goth could take out almost any bishonen. Wild or Tame, she has earned a title for herself, the shadowy goth, I don't have one. But I bet I'll earn one soon. But I hope i won't be so torrmented sounding. We follow strict rules, and I try to go by the same honer system that Goth does. It's something like what you bestow upon me I shall be kind enough to bestow upon you.   
What do you mean too soft? I asked her.  
You'll never win any battles the way your training them. She turned her back to me and continued to walk out the door. She turned the corner, I couldn't she her anymore. I let what she said set in. I saw her head reapear around the corner. You coming or what? I smiled, that was the side I knew. I ran following her to the kitchen.   
Dad was going to come home from work in about 15 minutes. Goth and I argued about what's for dinner. We decided on Green Beans, Rolls, a pit of Pork, leftover from yesterday, and some mashed Potatoes. We got all of the suff out to fix dinner, than I rembered. The Bishonen! I yelled.   
Goth laughed, I rembered them, don't be so parinoid.  
It's nice to know she's always thinking when I'm not. I pulled the rolls out of one of those cardboard can-roll-thingie. I put them on the pan and put them into the oven. Goth pulled out the pork from the fridge. What's THAT! She asked as she pulled the bag off of the bottom. She was pointing to some red stuff on the bottom.  
I walked over to look, it was red, sticky, and had green stuff on it. I don't know, is it edible?  
I don't know. Should we get one of the bishonen to see? Goth asked me still not takeing her eyes off of the red stuff. I'll get Davis, he's easy to get outside, and if he dies no one will miss him.  
Nah, it'll cost a fortiune to get him better, rember the time when he thought he could play action hero and tryed to crash through the glass? That cost us a fortiune.   
Goth sighed. Can you heat up the pork, I need to change.  
I asked.  
Trust me, Goth said as she hung her trenchcoat up on the coat rack. Just make shure the shutters are closed.   
I wasn't quite sure why. I did as I was told, I heated up the Pork, and was starting to steam the Green Beans when goth walked into the room. I gasped, she was wearing the impossible. She was wearing A) a white dress, B) It went below her knees, C) Thought all of the poodle skirts were burned in 1960. She looked like she had just come from an episode of the Twilight Zone. She looked like she came from a 50's sock bop. If she said swell once I'll kill her on the spot.   
Don't say anything. She growled. The shutters better be closed,  
I nodded I just couldn't say anything. She was scaring me. She went over to the poatoes and started to mash them in a way that would melt even the spine of any of her Bishies. I heard the door open and then close shut. I turned around, trying not to laugh, Dad's home. Goth nodded.   
He sat down at the table, he was shocked, there were no bishies. I bet he knew that we wanted a favor. I went into the dining room, I walked up to dad and kissed him on the cheek. Dinner's almost ready.  
  
********** Outside ***********  
I wonder how long it'll take her before she's done butt kissing? Piccolo said as he leaned against the tree.  
Anyone wanna play a round of lawn darts? Nephrite said as he pulled three giant darts out from behind the tree.   
I would, Davis yelled as he jumped up and down. I bet Goth TK would too. Wouldn't   
Goth Tk made a sharp jump with a can of sprayable Holy Water in a can for the patamon.I'd rater not, Master Goth told me that MiMi was going to strike tonight.  
Give me a break, Trent sighed. She just wants us out of the house.  
II know, Goth TK snared. But It's MiMi! I'm NOT Takeing ANY chances!   
Davis growled, Okay! Let's play. I get blue!  



	4. Traveling and the first fight with Cloie

Welcome to Adobe GoLive 4

********** Next Day ************  
  
Are you all packed? Fangirl squealed. All of her nodded like the mindless zombies they are. She looked at me. Come on Goth! Let's go we're all ready!  
Wait, I'll tell you when we leave, Okay? I growled, she is way to hyper for her sanity. I looked at my bishies. Trent had his gitaur and a black duffle bag. Piccolo looked like he wanted to go badily, but would not show it. Nephrite had his usualls, his bag full of brushes and random cosmetics, his bag o mirrors, and his bag full of clothes and the small supplys to cas spells, that wern't star related. Davis looked sads that he was staying. Clow had his book. Duo Bat had a small heero Yuy doll, a small gundam doll, and his scythe. Goth TK had a bag of protection' stuff, his book of brillant poems, and a box of pins for a snack. I'll mooch off of him so I know he brought extras. I think we're ready to go.  
Let's GO! fangirl squealed like an 8 year old irl on helium. Her bishies also seemed hyper and rady to go too.  
Alright, let's go. I said as I started to walk away. My bishies following me like the saps they were.  
Where we going first!Fangirl squeeled as she ran infront of me, she was walking backwards.   
We're going to the town of Kzin, the first gym is there. I said. I'm worried I will rip her head off.   
Cool! Am I going to get to own my first badge? she bounced up and down.   
This is going to be one long trip.  
  
************ An Hour later *************  
  
Goth seemed hostile. I guess I was a little happy to go. Oh well, I hope I can find someone to fight! Hey, Goth.  
What is it? she growled.  
Do you know if I'll get to fight anyone? I asked.  
She gave a small evil laugh. We walked for about five minutes before we finally saw someone walk up the road.   
I asked Goth. Is she somone I can fight? Goth said nothing.  
We passed her on the road, She had pale green eyes, her hair was kinda brown, it was tied back in a black ribbon. She had a black baseball cap on backwards, she had black pants, a white shirt, and a black windbreaker. Her tennis shoes were black too. She had black fingerless biker gloves, and a black belt with Bishonen Balls on it, there were five. She was shorter than I am. I said as I passed by her. She just nodded, she seemed like she was a person that like to be out at night.   
Goth yelled at her, Hey, weak girl! Both me and the oher girl jumped. The girl turned around slowly, I gave Goth my best evil stare. Yeah, I'm talking to you.  
What did you call me? The girl growled.   
:You heard me, Goth said.  
You are not allowed to call me anything other than Cloie, she snapped.  
Pardon my sister,' I said, trying to avoid a fist fight. She's a little odd.  
Goth looked at me like I was going to blow something big and important.  
Cloie said. And what are you gonna do bout it.  
She challenges you to fight that's what! Goth yelled.  
A Fight? I asked a little unsure. All of a suden it snapped into place. A Figh! I said in a stern voice.  
A fight you want a fight you'll get, Cloie said as she grinned.   
Allrigh! Finally a fight! But what now? Goth had notced I was panicing so she said, Okay! Let's go classic. I knew what she ment. Classic is a term meaning a fight with three rounds, you bishies have to start from the ball. Once they are relesed they can through as many attacks needed to get the other Bishie out of the ring.   
Cloie smiled, That's fine with me. She removed the first ball out of her belt. I reached into my bag and pulled out a ball, it was Fiore's. I Held it out for my bishies to see, I placed it on the ground. The next ball I pulled out was Van's, he stood ready to fight. I pulled out the last ball, it was Li's. Li put his sword's sheath on his back signaling he was ready.   
Goth gave a motion to Nephrite, he made a motion with his hand as if he had done it many times. A Black box appeared on the ground. I smiled as i put down my bag. Got made a lawn chair appear as if out of nowhee and began to sit on it. I held up all three balls and said as sweetly as posible. Okay boys, let's show her what we got! I whispered so only my bishies could hear. Let' make it look like we've done this many times before. I held up the balls higher, and yelled. With that there was a light and next I know the bishies were gone.   
Cloie smiled, I guess you might want to know the neme of your victor, Child Of The Night, you may call me Cloe.  
I'm Ryoko, so's my twin sister over there, so I'm known as fangirl. I smiled. Than something hit me. I don't have a trainer name yet...... Goth gave me a look. I sighed, Okay, let's do this.  
Cloe smiled Alright. Ready... Get set.... Go after she yelled GO' she held up one of her balls and yelled Heero, I choose you!  
As if it were a natrual reaction I yelled, Fiore, GO!   
Fiore jumped out of the ball and landed faceing her Heero. Heero had a green shirt on with black spandex. He had wild brown hair, he looked depressed. It was tradition to check the BishiDex before you really start t launch any sort of attacks. it said:   
heero Yuy, a gun type bishonen, when all else fails uses his self destruct tecnique.   
Gun Type Bishonen means he carrys a gun. I looked up from my bishidex and said to Fiore, He's got a gun. Fiore nodded his head still not taking his eyes off of Heero.   
Heero, fight!' Cloie yelled. Goth was smiling from her lawn chair. Fiore was using his finger nail attack. His nails went long,like rasor blades, and sharp. With them normally he can cut trees and other things. Heero threw a left jab, Fiore jumped out of the way. He raised his hands and broughtthem down with a downward motion. It slaske Heero pretty good. Heero tried a knee to the groin, it didn't affect him, he just stood there, after all he was alien. Heero threw anothe punck hitting Fiore square in the jaw. Heero now being fed up with all of this punching pulled out his saber. It was like a light sword almost, it was pink though. Heero swong it to the right, Fiore blocked it with his nails, the sabor just sat there. It didn't move, untill it broke through and hit Fiore's leg. Fiore cried out with pain, Heero pulled it back looking happy. Fiore, after regenerating the area that had been cut, swong around with his other hand taking a good chunk of flesh. Heero cried a small cry. He was trying not to show how much it really hurt. Fiore regenerated the nails on his other hand. He walked up to the dubled over Heero. Cloe yelled Heero, watch out! it was too late. Fiore had his hand up to Heero's stomache.  
Sighlent Blast! I yelled, estatic from about almost winning my first fight. Heero had grabbed Fiore's hand, Just in time Fiore retracted his nails, and a big bang was heard. Next I knew Heero was lying face down on the line. He was out of the ring, I had one! It was a pretty fair fight. Fiore turned to me and smiled the bigges smile I had ever seen and said, I did my best. I cred with tears in my eyes and ran up and hugged him. My first fight I had won!  
All of a suden I heard a voice, followed by a Heero!' Next I knew I was on the ground and Fiore was back in his ball. What happened? I stuttered.  
Heero's gun happened.' Goth said while looking back. I guess that Cloe here didn't have him trained, I heard their hard to train at first, but are extremely loyal at the end. You did good.' She stood up and dusted off her trench coat. I would go into that ring with one of my bishies and teach hers some manners. They almost damaged mt trench coat! Sis, you better kick her @rse!   
I smiled, I will. i told her. I picked up Fiore's Bishie Ball. I held it up and was going to relese hem. Goth shook her head. I lowered it and put it back in my bag. I looked over at the remaining bishie balls. I picked the next one up. After Cloie was done yelling at Heero she grabbed a hold of her next one. She held it up and yelled Lantis, I choose you!   
I noticed I was yelling Li, Go! Li came out looking at Lantis. Lantis was sizing up to Li. I looked at my BishieDex: Lantis, a lightinig type Bishonen, ----------------------------. I yelled to Li. Lightnig is his magic type. Li noded and drew his sword. He held it out front and yelled, Hear my plight, Realese the the Light! Shot card!   
The shot card looked like a dwarf and Sonic the hedgehog combo. I was extremely fast, it shot quick yellow bolt/ bullet like things. The shot card soared, with great speed and agility. Lantis smiled, he just held out his hand a summoned a glowing yellow orb. Li smiled, I don't think he can shak the Shot card off of his ar$e that easily. Lantis shot into thin air, the Shot card went straig to it. They collided with an exploision, Lantis smiled, Li droped what little of one he had.   
Lantis seemed happy, he pulled out a sword. Lantis held it up, he was going to sword fight! Li raised his sword, Hear my plight. Relese the light, Sword Card. I rember he said beffore he left his den he stole quite a few of his bishojo's cards. His sword went into a more mauverable sword form. Li had gained great amounts of agility, he ran froward in a running charge strike. Lantis dodges out of the way before Li could hit him. Li turned around abruptly, he stood there waiting for Lantis to strike. Lantis smiled and held his sword out infront of him.   
I yelled almost naturally. Don't let him corner you! Li nodded, he stepped froeward. Lntis noticing that Li was not about to make the first move stepped forward. he tried to attack Li to the right, Li blocked it. Lantis tried a more downward stroke. Li held his sword up above his head and blocked it. I yelled as if by nature,Knock it out of his hand and go for a strike. Li acting quickilly, kicked his hand knocking Lantis' sword out of his grip. Li moved his sword, flinging Lantis' out of the way, and made a strike down at hiswaist. The sword stopped about 4 inches from his side. both Li and I yelled!  
Good, you fnall desided to use your sheld, Cloie cooned from the sidelines. Lantis held his hand up and a storm of lightnig balls appeared, Li wasn't qck enough to his sword to use a clow card, he stepped backwards, two steps. He couldn't go any farther, Lantis smiled and sent a single orb straight into Li's chest. I knocked Li outside of ther ring by a few feet. Lantis won, he smiled and turned to Cloe. She ran twards hin, she launchedherself into theair before hitting the rim of the ring. As if there was an electric force feild around the rims, she was suspended in the air for about 3 seconds. Then falling to the ground in a stunned heap, Goth laughed as she fell.   
Lantis ran to help her, he forgot about the wall, he was cauht in it too! Goth now was laughing hard, along with the rest of her bishies. Goth after recovering, stood up and looked at Nephrite and smiled. Nephrte gave nod Goth walked up to the rim, she put her hand to it. Then she looked at Nephie again, he sighed and made a gestuer wth his hand. Goth walked into the ring, unharmed, and over to Cloe. Next time, she cooly said, Don't let your Heero do that to my coat. That'll teach you. Goth smiled evily.   
Aperrently, I was there next to Li, i had run up to him and was helping him up and was hugging him. I didn't notice, Li turned slowly, Don't look so discused, she feeds off of that type of thing.   
I closed my jaw and returned my attintion to Li, I said as nodded my head.   
Goth looked at me, she walked over and said, put him in his ball.  
But Goth, you can't be serious? I looked at her, he was.  
Yo know those Bishie balls I gave you? she asked me.  
I said.  
Those look different from the rest becsuse I had a friend put an enchantment on them, so the worse your bishie is hurt the quicker they will heal. That's why you need to keep them in there. She said as she passed me brushing her trenchcoat against me.   
If I listened hard I could hear her glomping her bishie, and saying ow mean, decitfiull, and cruel that Goth girl was. Then she praised her bishi, I wanted to keep Li out so badily, even though he would heal faster he just would't get to see the battle, if we do win, he'd be uplifted to see Lantis' master go down, but if she won he would be depressed.   
I called him back to his ball. I sighed, I HAVE TO WIN THIS ONE!  
  
******** ROUND THREE **************  
Well, the final round, this one will decide my siblings fate as a trainer. I hope she wins, she better, or else life will e rough, plus she bettewr show that creep that if you mess with the trenchcoat, your going down......   
The battle's starting, I could here Trent say.  
Silence fools, I snapped, I wanna see this.  
Nephrite, he's what most trainers call my pet, came and sat down next to me. A pet is a term used for a bishie that sucks up to you, and in return you treat him like..... a pet. He looked at me and held out a bag of popcorn. Want some? He asked.  
I said as I reached down and took a handfull. Nephrite leaned his head on my thigh, he always did that. If he wern't such a good fighter, I'd give him to a trainer that likes to be groped.   
Hey look Cloe relesed her Yue! I heard Piccolo say.  
Oh! She's got her Van out! Do bat squeeked. He flapped his wing floatin a bit into the air. He stood up and walked behind me and then jumped into the air, wrapping his legs around a tree, hanging upside down.   
Duo's hair was in my face, I batted it out of the way a few times. They were both checking their bishie dex. Duo, your hair, I snapped while looking up in the tree.  
he muttered as he held his hair in his hand.   
I muttered. I went back to the fight. Yue had created a bow out of energy, there was an energy arrow on it.  
Fangirl screamed, Van, duck! Van did so, the arrow just barrley missing him. The arrow shot off out of the ring, I heard a YIPE!' soon followed by a Goth TK, when will you learn to let me pt the sheild card on you when we watch fights.  
I looked over and saw Clow sitting with his legs crossed in the grass. Goth TK on the other hand came over and sat next to me, on the side opposite of Nephrite. I heard a small, HUMH..., followed by a noise of rustling grass. I look down to see Goth TK with his arms and legs folded. He took off his hat and scratched his head. Then he pulled out a quill and ink bottle out of his black bag. He opened his boo of torrmented poems and started o write: clow Reed,   
You may have all of those cards,  
Those cards that protect you,  
But NO!  
You shant cast thine evil upon me!  
You shant,   
For it is evil like the dark harted Patamon.....'  
I was interupted by a OAH' of all of my bishies, followed by Duo's hair slap my face. What did I miss? I asked.   
only the best shot, EVER! Trent said.  
I muttered, his hair moved off o my face. I heard some russtling from the tree's leaves. I bet it's just him trying to get into another position.  
Piccolo gasped, Yue just blasted Van with a mege ice crystal attack.  
I looked up in time to see Yue take to the air. Woah! Did you see that?!? Nephrite gasped. He.... he..... he flew!  
I smiled, Van can fly too ya' know. I muttered to them.  
Goth TK's sarcasam was sweetly bitter, Another unholy angel...  
We all couldn't help but laugh. What's Van doing? everyone jumped, Clow was standing behind us all, he liked doing that. I was used to it. He's not taking to the air.  
I smiled, they couldn't see, Fangirl wasn't letting him, she was keeping him on the ground until Yue was tired, then he'll go in for a finishing attack. Fangirl was a little more intelligent than she looked. Don't worry guys, she knows wha she's doing.  
We're still talking bout Fangirl, right? Nephrite looked up at me. I patted his head and moved his bangs back and nodded my head, them went back to the match. Yue sent out some more atacks, Van blocked them easily. Fan girl yelled Van reache to his back and pulled off his own shirt.   
Half of my bishies muttered amongst themselfs. Can he do that?   
I don't know?  
What is he trying to do? Blind them with his bald white chest?  
An unholy angel, like I said.  
He's a nut....  
Van sprouted wings, I guess it must hut to have wings rip the shirt off for you.. I heard, I ignoed them. Nephrite sood up and walked to the back of the chair and started to hug me from behind. I brshed him of, I on't do that in a middle of a fight. I guess I disscouraged him, he didn't come back to leanng on my thigh as he almost alays did. I'll deal with him later. Van went into the air, it was now a full fledged battle.  
Piccolo stood up and brushed himself of, he walked away. Where ya' goin'? Trent asked.  
I bet he's going to get more popcorn. Clow said as he stood up, I'm going to get some for myself.  
goth TK said as h jumped up. I'm not gonna let you put ANY butter on mine, I poisend it for the patamon. They all left, theyd be back in a moment.  
Fibve minutes have passed, and yet, they haven't returned. I hope they didn' decide to o all mutiny on me. I just won't have it. The figt was intense, fo a beginer match, neither Yue or Van had gotten any farther, it looked likethis would never end. All o a suden Cloe yelled, Oh my god! Yue turned around.  
Now Van! Fangirl yelled. Van punched Yue, followed by a kick to the stomache, You flew out of the ring. he went over the border by abut 5 inches. It was very close, I'm happy I made Nephrite put theat alarm on the bordr to mark if their out or not. Good Van! I heard fangirl yrll triumphantly at her winged bishie. I soon heard the cries of her, GOTH WATH OUT!!! I look up just in time to se the net slam over me.   



	5. Hogtieing for dummies and the happy litt...

Welcome to Adobe GoLive 4

***** Brain waves from fangirl *******  
  
She caught Goth!   
Is that possible?  
No, I don't think it is....  
I bet its revenge for tat mean trick Nephrite played.  
That's it!   
Boy! I s Goth gonna be mad!  
  
****** End brainwave*******  
  
I awoke, I felt so uncomfortabl, it's like I was on one of those old racks. I opened my eyes to see, all of my bishies, Fangirl and all of her bishies, plus Cloe and all of her bishies! I tried to say, What did you do? But I could not speak quite properly, i as muffled.  
Duo bat turned to look at me, Oh, look she woke up! I still say, Lantis, that that shock you gave her was a tinney bit much!  
Lantis smiled, Okay, I went a bit over board! But after what she did to master and I, I think it seaed her right.  
Fangirl smiled, More Tea? she asked Clow.  
Clow held out his cup, Yes, please. He smiled, But, I do say Li my lad, you tie a mighty fine knot. I swuirmed as muh as possible, I was held in place.  
Thank you! Angemon, I didn't know you could hog tie so well! Li smiled as he picked up a cucumbe sandwitch. But I tinkk the real honoe goes to Cloie, she afterall, pinned Goth down after her Van had released the net!  
Cloie smiled, I like how you got them all to leave,I mean, if it were me, Duo, I'd be in trouble, besides we still had a fight going on!  
Her Duo Bat smiled, I stll can't figure out how Fangirls Bishies got Goth's to turn on her?  
My Duo Bat, like the traitor he was, smiled, She needed to losten up! Besides she was training us way too hard!  
Piccolo smiled, Goth TK grumbled, I still don't see whay we had to hogg tie me and Nephrite too!  
Piccolo mumbled back to him, You and Nephrite are too loyal, we let you go cauz you seemed to not bite ok kick us.  
I looked Nephrite was hog tied next to me, they wrapped some type of metel around his wrists, it must be lead, he can't fight with it on his wrists. He can punch and kick and summon some weaker consallations, and things. I screamed the fangirls and their Bishies laugh, they destroy me.  
  
************ From the Book of torrmented Poems by Goth TK ******************  
  
Cow Reed,   
You may have all of those cards,  
Those cards that protect you,  
But NO!  
You shant cast thine evil upon me!  
You shant,   
For it is evil like the dark harted Patamon,   
The patamon that tries to eat my soul,  
Goth is my saftey against thine twisted rage,  
She may be a trainer that has slain my reedom,  
But at least she's not like all of the other fangirls,  
The other Fangirls,  
Fangirls,  
Fangirls that worship my brotherrs saintanic booty,  
But I will find you,   
I will destroy you all!  
Yamatto,   
You have stolen all of the fangirls,  
You have made them turn on me,  
Hunting my own Goth kind,  
Not for our ginius minds,  
Not for our beutifull black clothes,  
BUT for the Gilligan hat we wear upon our heads!  
For your Info!   
I HAD TO KILL OF THE CAST O GILLIGAN'S ISLAND TO GET IT!  
  
************ Fin ************  



End file.
